


Landlord and Master

by theoriginalcheeesecake



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalcheeesecake/pseuds/theoriginalcheeesecake
Summary: In a bind, a desperate Caroline Forbes needs to find a place to live. Klaus Mikaelson has a room.





	Landlord and Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brophigenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brophigenia/gifts).



> May your holiday season be filled with a little bit of our favourite pairing! Enjoy!

**Monday**

“Semester starts in like a week and I have no place to live! ‘I’m sorry Miss Forbes, but you won’t be able to move into _the house you rented 10 months in advance_ anymore. Someone was willing to pay $100 a week more than you.’ Can she even do that? Is it even legal? Is it? You’re the future lawyer, Bekah? How am I supposed to find a place seven days before classes go back?”

Caroline slumped forward dramatically, her head finding solace on the cool wood of the café table, her best friend’s comforting hand patting her soothingly on the back.  
  
“You’ll figure it out, Caroline. It’s bloody awful. Should we go egg the place? Make it a little less attractive to the new catty tenant?”

“That’s not the kind of solution I need right now! As satisfying as watching the evil snake-lady squirm! I need to find somewhere to live. And I need to find it fast. I was literally moving in _five days_!”

“Caroline,” Rebekah said, tentatively, “I may have an option. But it really should be a last resort.”

“Oh my god, Bekah! Tell me!”

“Well, you know my brother?”

“What Kol? Of course I know Kol. Last time I nearly died from tequila it was Kol egging me on.”

“No the other one…”

“Elijah? I know him too, he likes my sponge cake.”

“No.”

“Finn?”

Rebekah sighed, a long, resigned sigh. The kind of sigh that  only people with exasperating families could do.

“No, Klaus.”

“Oh! That one. I’ve never met him.”

“And for good reason.”

“Anyway, what about him. I’m kind of desperate remember?”

“Well, he has a place. Three bedroom, one bathroom, right on the edge of campus, and it would be in your price range…”

“Bekah!” Caroline screeched, all the tension in her body seemingly coming out in one concentrated burst. “You’ve been listening to me complain about my living situation for about three hours now and _haven’t_ offered me this solution yet? What took you so long!”

“You’d have to live with him.”

“And why would that be a problem,” Caroline said, petulantly. “Your family _love_ me. Why would this be any different?”

Rebekah sighed again, “You don’t understand. Klaus _is_ different. I love him, to the moon and back, but Klaus is an arsehole. To everyone. All of the time.”

“Rebekah, I dated _Damon Salvatore,_ remember? You don’t get much more arsehole than that.”

“Klaus takes arsehole to a whole new level, Caroline.” Rebekah said, seriously. “There are only two people outside the family he actually gets along with. His best mate from high school, Marcel, and Stefan. And the only category of people he likes are sexy women willing to sleep with him.”

“I’ve known Stefan since the sandbox, Bekah. If Stefan likes him, he can’t be that bad!”

“I don’t know, Caroline, I’d rather you look around first, see what you find. You can crash with me and Stefan for a couple of weeks while you look.”

“Please, Bekah, at least ask him if he’s looking for a housemate. I’m desperate.”

“There’s a reason I’ve never introduced you two, Caroline. He would scare you off. And you’re my favourite friend.”

Caroline smiled at Rebekah’s show of vulnerability; being mushy over feelings wasn’t her style. “It’ll be fine, Beks. Even if he is an A-grade arsehole, he won’t be able to break us up. We’re buddies for life.”

“Fine,” Rebekah huffed, though a small smile quirked the corners of her mouth. “On you own head, Caroline, I’ll talk to him, and I’m sure he’ll say yes. But there is a reason he’s never been able to keep a housemate longer than a month since he moved in.”

“Bekah, I’m sure I can handle it. It’ll only be for the year anyway. I’ll be off to grad school next year. What does he study?”

“Business and visual arts. In any case, he’s overseas until Tuesday morning. Doing what, I don’t know, though I can imagine it has something to do with exotic women. I’ll give him a call. And if he says that’s fine, I’ll take you over to the place tomorrow. But there’s one more thing about the house, Care…”

“What is it?”

“Klaus will be your landlord…”

“What? How does a 20-something-year-old afford a house?”

“Klaus has been investing in the share market since he was 15, and the minute he got access to his trust fund, he invested that as well. He thought a house right close to a top university would be a good asset to have.”

Caroline baulked, thinking about how she could barely afford supporting herself, let alone an investment property.

“And I thought I was frugal buying my clothes from the thrift store! But I can handle that, I think.”

Rebekah hesitated again. She really wasn’t comfortable with this. Klaus would go out of his way to torment Caroline, and Rebekah wasn’t sure whether Caroline would be able to cope with it.

“Are you sure?”

“Make the call.”

“Okay,” Rebekah sighed, picking up her phone and dialling her brother. She had a _bad_ feeling about this.

 

xxx

 

**Tuesday**

 Just as Rebekah had suspected, Klaus had jumped at the chance to have a new housemate, especially a _female_ housemate. Especially especially a _blonde_ female housemate who also happed to be Rebekah’s best friend. Rebekah was as vain as they come, so any friend of hers _had_ to be gorgeous.

_“Anything for you, little sister,”_ he had crooned down the phone. Rebekah winced, hearing the ever-present devious smirk in his voice.

And again, just as Rebekah had suspected, despite the pigsty Klaus had left it in, Caroline had immediately fallen in love with the place. It got lots of sunlight, was vintage looking, had a reasonably spacious kitchen, living room and bedrooms and was just across the road from the college, a coffee shop, a bar and a grocery store.

“It’s perfect, Bekah!” Caroline paused to look at the squaller around her, “I mean, will be perfect once I tidy up a little. I can’t thank you enough for your help, Bekah.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” Rebekah said warily. “This is clean for Klaus, Care.”

“Oh cheer up, Beks,” Stefan said to his girlfriend. “Klaus isn’t that bad.”

“See!” Caroline exclaimed, “That’s what I said. If Stefan likes him, he can’t be all bad.”

“Fine! Fine! You’ll stand corrected after Wednesday I guarantee it. But, for now, Klaus told me to give you this key.” Rebekah handed Caroline her spare key. “He’s going to email details this afternoon, and once you read them thoroughly, send your reply, and” Rebekah groaned. “And sent him a nude, you can move in.”

“What!?” she gasped. Caroline was no prude, and loved a good sext, but she didn’t even know Klaus!

“He’s just messing with you, Care,” Stefan chuckled. “That’s just Klaus.”

“There is a line between messing with you and _harassment_ , Stefan, and my brother often crosses it,” Rebekah snapped at him. “In any case, wait for the email and then you can move in. Your final day at your current place is Friday, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Remind me why you’re moving again?” Stefan asked his best friend.

“My place is in a bad neighbourhood, and Enzo’s is moving away, and I don’t want to live there without him,” Caroline said simply.

“I see,” Stefan said. 

“Well, we should get going. I hope it all goes smoothly with Klaus. As you know, Stefan and I are going to the lake house this afternoon until Sunday. We’ll come visit on Monday and see how it’s going. Bye Care!”

After the friends exchanged hugs, Caroline excitedly got into her car and sped off toward her soon-to-be ex apartment.

“Hi, Gorgeous.”

“Enzo! You’re here!”

“I am. About to go to the airport though.”

“I can’t believe you’re leaving! You’ve been my roommate for like two years now! What will I do without you?” Caroline said melodramatically.

“Probably vomit in your hair when you’re drunk. I’m always the one who holds it.”

She punched his shoulder. Enzo and Caroline had met on the first Friday on freshman year of college. There had been a party on their floor and both of them got way too smashed, and ended up in drunkenly telling each other their life stories while taking it in turns to throw up in the Enzo’s dorm’s toilet. After that day he had become her go to guy.

Stefan was her life long closest guy friend, but Enzo was the one she could count on to be there for her. They were pretty much inseparable throughout freshman year, and had moved into an apartment off campus together the beginning of sophomore year.

But Enzo had got a placement overseas for his final year of college, so was moving away from her.

“What am I going to do without you?” She said, wrapping her arms around him.

“You’ll manage. Anyway, how were the new digs?”

“Good, this Klaus guy lives like a pig. But that’s okay, I’m neat enough for us both, I expect.”

“I can’t believe you’re moving in with another British guy with dodgy morals. Did you learn nothing from living with me?”

Caroline beamed at her friend, “We did have some wild times didn’t we? 

“We did. But I better get going. I’ve a plane to catch. See you soon.”

 

xxx

 

 Caroline’s afternoon had been extremely productive. She was both blocking out the fact that Enzo was now gone, and the fact she was slightly nervous to move in with Klaus, no matter what she told Rebekah.

Caroline had packed all the things she wouldn’t need between now and when she moved over the next couple of days. She had cleaned the house from top to bottom. She had got rid of all the things she didn’t want/need anymore. She’d called her mom, who was doing well, Mystic Falls the same as ever, she’d called the landlord at the house she was _supposed_ to move into about getting her deposit back, she had called the movers scheduling them to move the big stuff Thursday morning, and she had called her job saying should would be available to come back to work as of Thursday week.

It was 7pm by the time Caroline settled on the couch with her dinner in front of the television. She put on whatever soap opera was on, and nervously opened her computer to check her emails. As she took another bite of her salad, the server refreshed, and Caroline had one new message from Klaus Mikaelson. 

She tentatively opened it and began to read.

 

_From: Klaus Mikaelson_

_To: Caroline Forbes_

  _Subject: Moving in_

_Good evening, Carol,_

_I am Klaus Mikaelson, Rebekah’s older brother and your new housemate/landlord. Until I am able to take a good look at you in person, I ask you to address me as_ Your Landlord and Master _or_ The King. _Any failure to do so may result in me raising your rent_. _You are able to null this clause should you attach a nude picture with the responding email._

_Your rent will be discussed when I return, but I require a $500 deposit that will be refundable should you choose to leave. But again, we’ll sort that upon my return._

_I will be back on Tuesday._

_The terms of renting my spare room are as follows:_

  1. _You will pay your rent promptly every Thursday, before 5pm._
  2. _Groceries are to be labelled and put in the fridge. Do not touch or eat anything of mine or risk your own demise._
  3. _Cleaning tasks should be divided evenly between the two of us._
  4. _You must not mind loud sex noises at odd hours of the morning._
  5. _There will be no Titanic watched under my roof._
  6. _You will not touch my alcohol supply. Ever._



_The list above is subject to change should I see fit, but you will be notified a week in advance should anything need changing._

_I left for overseas very late May, and have not been back since. Therefore, the house is probably in a bit of a state. I suggest you clean it if you want to move in. The room with the pastel blue door is yours, but has many of my things occupying it currently. Put everything in_ labelled _boxes and put them in the living room for me to sort when I get back._

_Should you have the inclination to enter the room with the pastel red, or pastel green door, don’t. If I find out you were in either, your contract will be terminated and your kidneys will be removed by my hands and a blunt pair of scissors._

_I don’t use many bathroom products, and, being one of Bekah’s friends, you probably do. So you may help yourself to the majority of the bathroom cupboard but, as with your room, it probably needs a good clean out before it’s fit for use._

_Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Forest, I look forward to meeting you, and having you as my personal cleaning service._

_Regards,_

_Klaus Mikaelson._

 

Caroline stared, utterly gobsmacked by what she had just read. She had never, in her life, read anything as sexist and boorish, and she had read _Fifty Shades of Grey._

Where did this guy get off talking to her like that?

And _Carol Forest?_ Really? How did he even manage that?

Rebekah’s words rang in Caroline’s ears.

_“There is a reason he’s never been able to keep a housemate longer than a month since he moved in..”_

_“Well, Klaus Mikaelson,”_ Caroline thought. _“If you’re trying to scare me off, tough. I will spend the entire year with you, and you won’t be able to shake me.”_

So Caroline decided to reply with a sickly sweet message.

 

_From: Caroline Forbes_

_To: Klaus Mikaelson_

_Subject: RE: Moving in_

_To My Landlord and Master,_

_Thank you for getting back to me so promptly. I really was panicking when my last landlord pulled a swift one on me. You’re really helping me out, and I’m sure Rebekah really appreciates it too._

_I agree to your terms, especially rule 5. Titanic is not something I enjoy._

_I will give the place a tidy up, and clean out the fridge for you so it’s pleasant for when you get home._

_I would, however, also like a copy of the rent agreement that I can go over with my lawyer first, I don’t want a repeat of my almost-landlord. If you would be able to attach a copy in PDF format as well._

_As for the ‘nude’. I’m sorry, My Landlord and Master, I really don’t think I’d be your type, as I have brains in my head that I use frequently to tie sexist pigs in knots with, and I peg you as the superficial kind._

_I look forward to meeting you come this Tuesday. I’ll be sure to have the house ready, a steaming apple pie waiting and we can create the picture perfect household scene._

_Regards,_

_Carol Forest._

 

xxx

**Thursday**

After spending a _lot_ of hours the day before making the house fit for habitation, moving in on was exciting. Caroline loved working with new spaces, and her bedroom was actually quite large, now it had been freed of all Klaus’ crap.

She got the movers to unpack the boxes, while she set about unpacking the ones she had in her car. She would still have to make one more trip, but that was okay. Her morning went quickly, setting up things and moving them all around to be exactly how she wanted them. When Kol popped his head in around five, insisting it was time to drink, Caroline was not one to refuse.

As the evening closed on Caroline’s first day in her new house, she was feeling optimistic. It may have been all the beer she had, or maybe it was the start of something good.

**xxx**

**Monday**

The next week dawned peacefully, and Caroline was looking forward to enjoying her last few days without a roommate.

Rebekah was scheduled to come over for afternoon tea, so Caroline spent the morning flitting about the house tidying things and baking different sweet treats she could share with her friend. 

As it hit 12, and Caroline sucked on a green juice she’d made, her eyes drifted to the corner of the lounge where Caroline had put the boxes of things she had removed from her room and the bathroom. They were ugly and they offended Caroline’s sensibilities. She’d been staring at them for the past four days and was sick of it.

Klaus had told her to label the boxes, which she had done with _‘from the bathroom’_ and _‘from the bedroom’_ before tossing everything unceremoniously into the respective box.

It was because she’d done such a terrible job at organising them that she was annoyed. Caroline groaned internally at her own stupid need for everything to have an order, but began rifling through the boxes, sorting them into more coherent piles.

The box from the bedroom was mostly dirty clothes, papers, all sorts of different crockery, and, oddly enough, a bunch of gourds. While the bathroom was largely rubbish, more clothes, and at least five boxes of extra large condoms.

She had seen them the other day, and even now, she couldn’t help the reddening of her cheeks. _Extra large._

Caroline tossed the condom boxes aside, pushed them from her mind, and started working on sorting the rest of the stuff.

One thing lead to another, and two and a half hours later, all of Klaus’ washing had been sorted in the laundry for washing (or had already been washed), all the papers were in a bag, the gourds were in a box of their own, the crockery had been sorted into type (plates, cups, etc.), and the miscellaneous things were in another bag.

The boxes were no longer bugging Caroline, and she was quite pleased with what she’d achieved.

As Caroline got up, she noticed the condom boxes still without an order. She bit her lip anxiously, as though stealing herself to do something.

She seemed to throw caution to the wind, and she dashed to the fridge, pulling out a cucumber, before dashing back to where the condoms were lying on the floor.

She knelt down, and grabbed on of them, tearing open a foil packet. She maneuverer the cucumber so it’s tip was at the tip of the rubber, before deftly rolling the latex down. The cucumber was completely engulfed by the condom. Caroline prided herself on always buying big cucumbers. Caroline rolled the condom off the cucumber, hurrying to get a zucchini, before copying her actions from before.

The zucchini was a better fit for the _extra large_ condom and Caroline gawked. These were _Klaus’_ condoms. These were _Klaus’ extra large_ condoms, which were even bigger than her zucchini. Caroline looked at the vegetable in her hand and shuddered. As well as her ability to buy top quality cucumbers, Caroline prided herself on being _really_ good at sex. But she had to admit it had been a _long_ time.

Caroline would always internally scoff when Elena would say _‘size doesn’t matter, Caroline’_.

_“Of course it doesn’t matter to you Elena, you’ve only ever fucked the Salvatore boys, both of whom have rather unimpressive junk,”_ Caroline thought.

Caroline on the other hand, was much more experienced, and knew that, for her at least, size _did_ matter. So visualising a penis that was bigger than her freaking zucchini plunging into her made her made the apex of her thighs ache a little.

_Knock, knock._

_Oh shit._

Caroline frantically looked at her watch.

It was three o’clock. Rebekah was here.

_Fuck, shit, dick, balls._  

Rebekah couldn’t catch her like this!

She was literally sitting in the middle of _Klaus’_ fucking _extra large_ condoms – which were spread all over the floor – with a cucumber and zucchini all latexed up, seemingly ready to have a big night with one of Klaus’ gourds. 

_Knock, knock._

“Just a minute,” Caroline called.

_Shit, fuck, fuck, motherfucking Rebekah always annoyingly on time._

Caroline scooped up all the condoms and shoved them in the box, before neatly tucking them next to the gourd box, sitting the cucumber and zucchini there as well.

Caroline hoped to Christ that Rebekah wouldn’t notice.

“Hey!” A very flustered Caroline said too brightly to Rebekah as she swung open the door.

Rebekah’s brow creased suspiciously. “What were you doing?”

“Nothing,” Caroline replied too quickly.

“Right, well,” Rebekah said down her nose at Caroline, before brushing past her, “You’ve certainly made a difference to the place.”

“Yeah,” Caroline smiled – still not quite shaking the image of _extra large_ condoms out of her mind. “It was fun actually.”

“Only you could find cleaning up after my brother ‘fun’, Caroline.”

Caroline laughed a little. “Though, I tell you, if he thinks he can live like that all the time, he’s got other things coming.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes, “I honestly don’t know which one of you will win this battle. You’re both as stubborn as each other. 

“I will win. By the time I move out this time next year, he won’t even remember how to put dirty socks on the ground. Anyway, how was the lake house?”

 

xxx

 

**Tuesday**

It was a loud banging on the front door of the house that woke Caroline on Tuesday morning. It was only 7am, and she didn’t know anyone who would be there for her that early. She pulled on a robe, to cover the fact that her pyjama pants were really tiny, and pulled open the door with a smile trying to pretend she didn’t just get up.

“Who the bloody hell are you?” The man on the other side of the door asked.

Caroline was completely dumbstruck. The man was an absolute total babe. He had a head of dirty blonde curls, a pair of plump red lips that Caroline could imagine attacking _all_ parts of her body. He was tall, with a strong jaw that was covered in a light fuzz of stubble. There was no way the god of a man in front of her was even real, let alone _there at her house._ As he fixed her with the intense gaze of his blue eyes Caroline could almost feel her panties melting, and she wasn’t even wearing any.

“I’m Ca…”

But by the time Caroline had found her voice man had pushed past her, and walked into the living room. He dumped the five bags he was carrying, toed his boots off – to reveal a pair of very unattractive socks – and placed his butt on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table as he went.

“Well?” He demanded.

“This is my house, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t put your dirty feet on my coffee table.”

Putting feet on coffee tables was a pet hate of Caroline, the germaphobe inside her did not like it.

“ _Your_ house? Excuse me love, but I don’t know who you think you are, but I can assure you that this is _my_ house.”

That’s when Caroline noticed the accent. Holy fuck. She was so screwed.

“Wait, you’re Klaus?”

“The one and only, sweetheart. Now tell me. Who are you?”

“I am, my landlord and master, Caroline Forbes.”

“ _You_ are Caroline Forbes?”

“Yep.”

“What happened to that huge brain of yours? It’s not like you’ve come up with any zingers since I’ve been here?” He asked smugly.

“Well, I wasn’t going to send you a nude, was I? I had to shut you up some how.”

Klaus was intrigued.

When he’d sent off the email, he’d been looking to get a bit more of a reaction than what he got. Every girlfriend of Rebekah’s he’d ever met had been highly-strung, and so deliciously easy to annoy.

Seeing her standing in front of him, Klaus could see he’d been right to say yes to Rebekah. Caroline was every bit as fucking gorgeous as he’d originally hoped for.

She had long goddess legs, which were smooth and creamy. She had perfect blonde curls that would make any girl jealous. The pathetic excuse of a robe she was wearing left very little to the imagination. He could see the swell of her breasts, which he knew would be just perfect being squeezed between his rough hands, and he caught glimpse her taut nipples poking through.

“Well, you certainly told me, didn’t you?”

“Can I stop calling you those stupid names now?”

“Take your robe off and I’ll tell you.”

“EXCUSE ME?”

“Well, the deal was until I got a proper look at you. And I can’t get a proper look at you with that robe on can I.”

“Okay, you can get stuffed, Klaus,” Caroline said bitingly.

“Up goes your rent for not following my instructions,” he said in a sing-song voice, that stupid smirk still in place.

“Whatever,” it was _way_ too early for Caroline to be dealing with this. “I’m going back to bed, maybe we can talk some more later. The boxes of stuff from my room and the bathroom are over there, and I think you’ll find everything in a clean condition.”

“Okay, love.”

“And don’t you even think about dumping _anything._ You are sharing this house now, and you’ll treat me with a modicum of respect at least. The house will stay tidy, or else. It was lovely to meet you, Klaus.” 

With that Caroline turned on her heel and put her tired body to bed.

 

xxx

 

**Wednesday**

It was the first day of classes, and Caroline was very excited to get back into her studies. She’d managed to score the fantastic timetable of having two very full days on campus, one a half day, and no contact hours at all on Thursday and Friday.

Caroline hadn’t seen Klaus since the morning he’d arrived, so it was a surprise to her when she got back to the house and found him sitting, shirtless, eating a banana.

Caroline had always been a very sensual creature, and she wasn’t afraid of kinks. And watching the sexiest man she’d ever seen with his perfect lips around a banana had her mind going in all sorts of sexy places.

“Umm, hey,” Caroline said, gulping down air, willing the blush creeping up her cheeks to stop.

“What is this, sweetheart.”

“I have a name _Landlord and Master,”_ Caroline said, rolling her eyes.

Klaus’ eyebrow quirked a slightly, and that stupid little smirk was playing on his lips, as he pointedly looked at the two vegetables on the counter next to him.

Caroline’s pulse skyrocketed, and the blush flamed at her cheeks.

There they were, _shit shit shit,_ the cucumber and zucchini, both of them with the condoms still on them.

“I found these in amongst the stuff of mine you sorted. Thank you for doing my laundry by the way.”

“Mmm.”

Caroline’s brain was blank. It was bad enough that he was shirtless, and his stupid perfectly sculpted god body was on full display for all to feast her eyes on, but having the thought of the _extra large_ condoms that were too big for a freaking _zucchini._

“I think you need to get out more, sweetheart,” his voice low a gravelly. “Though I give you points for using the zucchini, very creative. I guess some girls ‘get the sausage’, and some get the zucchini.”

He laughed loudly and strode out, leaving Caroline completely mortified.

The only consolation was he didn’t know she was using it to subtly work out how big his penis was.

 

xxx

 

**Thursday**

“And now he thinks I get myself off to a _zucchini,_ Enzo. A vegetable!”

Enzo laughed for a good few minutes, while Caroline tried not to bang her head against the table. She was working that day, and had decided to call Enzo on her lunch break and tell him all about the horrible first few encounters she’d had with Klaus.

_“I’d say I’m sure he sees the joke in it, but I’ve met Beks, Elijah, and Finn and none of them seem to know what a joke is, let alone how to take one. At least Kol does.”_

“God, this is so humiliating. Do you know what he told me this morning? That he’s having _a friend_ over for dinner tomorrow night, and I _might like to join them._ The whole time his face was set permanently in that smirk of his and urgh!”

Enzo laughed some more before saying, _“This fellow seems to have ruffled those perfect little feathers of yours. Maybe living with someone who’s worse than me will teach you to appreciate me more.”_

“Ha-Ha, you’re _so_ funny.”

 

xxx

 

**Friday**

 

It had been a long day for Caroline; she’d spent the entire day running around after Kol like she was his mother. He’d needed ‘some help’ trying to organise the perfect date for his long time crush, Bonnie.

Caroline had agreed to help when she thought it would be an hour of setting up a picnic, but seven hours, three hundred dollars (out of her own pocket because Kol ‘forgot’ his wallet) and two tantrums later, Caroline was home. She hoped the date went well, it looked fantastic when Caroline left, and Kol really liked Bonnie.

When she walked through the door, she heard voices coming from the kitchen, and remembered she had told Klaus she’d join him and a friend for dinner. She groaned, she could only imagine what kind of _friend_ Klaus wanted to parade in front of her.

So it was a pleasant surprise when Caroline poked her head in the kitchen and spotted Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan all sitting at the bar, drinking from a bottle of red.

“Hey Care,” Stefan said, getting up and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

Rebekah gave her a quick hug before the three of them settled around the table once more.

Caroline glanced at Klaus, who had a look of pure smug evil on his face.

“Now you’re here, sweetheart, how about you two go and sit at the table, and Stefan and I will bring your dinner in.”

 “I’m glad you two are getting on well, Caroline, I really was worried,” Rebekah smiled, as the two walked arm in arm to the dining table.

“Me too, actually. He even lets me call him ‘Klaus’ now, rather than correcting me to call him ‘My Landlord and Master.’”

“But seriously, he’s never invited us over for dinner with his roommates before. He must actually like you.”

“Here we are,” Stefan said, carrying in two bowls. He set one each in front of Rebekah and Caroline. He was followed closely by Klaus who brought the other two bowls.

The four of them sat down and began sipping at the soup. Caroline thought it was one of the best soups she’d ever tasted, and was surprised that Klaus, was able to cook so well, the arsehole.

“Are you enjoying it?” Klaus asked. He still had the smug look on his face, and Caroline was beginning to wonder what he was planning.

“Very much so,” Rebekah said, “What flavour is it?”

Klaus’ smirk grew even wider and his eyes locked with Caroline’s, his eyebrows flicking up suggestively as he said, “It’s a zucchini soup. I heard Caroline likes a fill of zucchini.”

Caroline’s face turned the colour of a tomato, but luckily only Klaus noticed.

 

xxx

 

**Monday**

Since Caroline was fifteen, Monday morning during semester was yoga morning. She’d get up at 6am, stretch out all the tensions of the previous week and be relaxed ready for the new one.

This Monday was no different.

And because she’d been doing yoga for so long, she was very advanced and most of her positions were very sexual.

_Child pose. Downward dog. Full straddle forward fold._

She took long calming breaths in through her nose, out through her mouth. She felt all the strains of the last few weeks leave her body, focussing her mind on the year ahead.

_Reclining bound angel. Reclining pigeon. Shoulder stand._

The soft music she was playing washed through her mind.

  _Wheel pose. Chair pose. Cobra._

xxx

 

Contrary to popular belief, Klaus would often be up before seven. He liked to go out drinking, and he _loved_ the ladies, but he also took care of his body, only ever drinking in moderation, eating healthy, and exercising regularly.

This particular morning, Klaus had woken at 5:30 to go for a jog before starting the work he had to get done.

When he returned, he peeped into Caroline’s room window, not because he was a creep, just out of habit. He definitely got more than he bargained for. Up in the air was her magnificent, pert bum. She was lightly sweating, leaving a glossy sheen over her body.

It was delicious.

He watched her lithe body bend, and contort. Oh, how flexible she was.

There wasn’t one position she made which didn’t make Klaus drool imagining her doing it with him wrapped around her body.

“Oh my god, Klaus!” Came a screech from inside.

Usually when Klaus was caught leering at a woman, she would act coy, before going fully flirty. Klaus had scored many a time because a woman fell head over heels with his intense stare.

Apparently Caroline was not so easily charmed.

“Why the hell were you gaping at my butt, Klaus?”

He’d never been in the position of being caught checking out a girl, and her not finding it flattering. He wasn’t quite sure how to react.

“Well you do have a glorious arse, Caroline,” he smirked. _Just act cool, Mikaelson._

“You’re a pig!” She shrieked, before storming away from the window and slamming the bathroom door behind her.

Caroline was mortified.

He was so freaking hot it hurt, but that did not, under any circumstances, give him any right to creepily watch her do yoga through her bedroom window.

Something needed to change.

 

xxx

 

When Caroline got home after school on Monday evening, she was met with giggling coming from the lounge room.

She did not want to go in there. Jesus, Caroline could only imagine the position Klaus and whomever was giggling were in.

She tiptoed to the kitchen. Caroline had only lived with the guy for a week, but she knew he would take every opportunity to make her as uncomfortable as possible.

As quietly as she could she made the salad she’d planned for dinner.

Just as she was finishing up, however, a morphed figure was walking backwards into the kitchen.

“For god’s sake, Klaus!” Caroline cried, clapping her hand over her eyes.

The figure was Klaus – who was only clothed in a pair of tighty-whities – glued to the mouth with some leggy redhead, whose legs were wrapped around his waist. Both of them moaning and groaning.

At Caroline’s outburst, Klaus plopped the girl – who was wearing only a negligee – onto the kitchen counter.

“Ahh, sweetheart, I was wondering when you’d be home. This is Donna. Donna, Caroline, my housemate.” 

“I’m sorry to be rude, Donna, but can you get your naked ass off my _kitchen counter!”  
_  
Caroline was appalled. She really was no stranger to counter sex, and she was sure Enzo had banged his fair share of girls on the counter at their old place. But there was a difference between _knowing_ it was happening but never seeing it, and _seeing_ it happening.

“Sorry,” the girl giggled, sliding off the counter. “I’ll be on the couch, Klaus. Caroline, if you want to join us, all you have to do is ask.”

The redhead winked before scampering out of the kitchen.

“The offer’s open, Caroline,” adding a wink of his own. “If not, be a good girl, and wear ear plugs tonight. Donna’s a screamer.”

He smirked at her, and walked his almost naked body out of the kitchen.

Caroline felt herself flushed all over, and a definite heat sprouting in her nethers as she tried desperately not to admire Klaus’ muscly ass from behind, and tried not to remember the _extra large_ condoms she’d found the week before.

Something really had to change around here. Klaus had way too much power over her, and she needed to balance it. 

 

xxx

 

**Tuesday**

After being woken more than once throughout the night because Donna was, indeed, a screamer, Tuesday day, had managed to be quite uneventful. Her classes were fine and free of naked women and douche-y housemates.

Which was a welcome change from her home life.

When Caroline got home, exhausted, she found the house blissfully quiet, and very dimly lit, and Caroline could only hope it meant Klaus was out for the evening.

She knew it was too good to be true though.

When she walked into the loungeroom, glass of wine in hand,  she was met with the site of a completely naked woman sitting on the couch.

“Oh!” She said, “You must be Caroline, the other model! Klaus told me you’d be coming.”

“The other model?” Caroline spluttered.

“Yeah, for the nude painting? I’m Sandy. He had to run to get another tube of crimson paint, or something, and told me the blonde model would show up.”

Caroline stared blankly at the girl.

“Klaus also said you’d never done a nude before, so I should undress you and get you comfortable.”

The girl got up and quickly tried to remove Caroline’s shirt.

“Oh my god! Get your hands off me! I’m not a model!”

Caroline heard a raucous laughter come from behind her, and whipped around to find Klaus, leaning on the doorframe, the famous smirk in play, and his camera out snapping photos.

“You have to admit, love, your face was priceless,” he said as he finished chuckling.

“What the hell, Klaus?” Caroline screamed for what had to be the hundredth time since she moved in.

“I do wish you’d reconsider my offer. You and Sandy here would make such a gorgeous nude portrait.”

 

xxx

**Thursday**

“THIS IS IT!” Caroline shrieked on Thursday morning.

It turned out her limit was Klaus leaving his _used_ condoms on the bathroom counter. But no, not just one, but _three_ of his _extra large_ ones.

Klaus just peered in and smirked at his housemate.

Caroline gave him a withering stare, her eye slightly twitching. It was one of the cutest things Klaus had ever seen.

Caroline picked up the latex, which surprised Klaus – who touched other people’s condoms? – and she flung it at him, hitting him squarely in the face.

She stalked over to him, getting completely in his face, a deranged look in her eye.

“This is _not_ over, Klaus,” Caroline growled, before picking up her purse and car keys and storming out the front door.

Klaus smiled.

She really was unlike any creature he’d ever met. Her reactions were so different.

By the time Klaus implemented his leaving-the-condom-on-the-bathroom-counter stunt, his previous housemates were packing their bags. His last one had actually tried to have a reverend cleanse the house.

But not Caroline. Nope. She seemed to take his escalating pranks as a challenge. And rather than counting down the days ‘til he scared her off, Klaus found himself enjoying her standing up to him.

 

xxx

Five hours later, Caroline was back.

“You were gone a while, sweetheart. Zucchini not enough for you after the last couple of nights?” Klaus smirked without looking up, referring to Caroline’s continued exposure to Klaus’ very loud sexual escapades.

Caroline’s face flamed red, but ignored it and firmly placed down a large jar.

The jar had been decorated with glitter, ribbon and a vintagey looking material. Despite the _pizzazz_ it had been tastefully done. 

In the middle, large, clear letters said **‘JD Jar’.**

“What’s this, love?”

“The Klaus Mikaelson Jackass-Douchebag jar.”

“The what?” Klaus was slightly taken aback. What had she just called him?

“The Jackass-Douchebag jar. It’s similar to a swear jar. Whenever you say or do something jackass-y or douche-y, you put money in the jar. The little _stunt_ you pulled with the condoms today did not scare me off, as I’m sure you hoped. Rather, it steeled my resolve to teach you to respect me,” Caroline said commandingly.

“And how will you enforce your ‘jackass-douchebag jar’, love?”

“Easy. You do it, or I make it impossible for you to get girls.”

“ _That’s_ impossible, sweetheart,” Klaus said, cockily.

“Oh please Klaus,” it was Caroline’s turn to smirk. “We live together. It isn’t much of a stretch to you and I being romantically, or at least _physically_ , involved. Most girls don’t like taken men.”

Klaus opened his mouth to say something sarcastic in return, but Caroline cut him off saying, “What is more, I was at least a solid two digits above all the girls you’ve been with since I got here. Another thing girls don’t like is competition. Especially for a one-night stand. All I’d have to do is come on to you, and you’d be completely cock-blocked for the night.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Klaus glared.

“Watch me,” she challenged

She was right. _Of course_ she was. Caroline was pretty much a goddess, and any girl would be jealous of her looks.

“I was thinking, maybe on the last Sunday of every month, you and I can spend the money on a night out together or take out or something. If we live together, it doesn’t have to be unpleasant.”

Klaus couldn’t believe this was happening. It was bad enough he was beginning to respect her, but, heaven forbid, he was starting to want to _get to know her_.

 “Glad that’s settled!” Caroline said, cheerily, a devilish smile of her own spreading across her face.

 

xxx

 

**Friday**

Klaus honestly thought she wasn’t serious.

When he told Caroline the facemask she had on made her look like Shrek’s uglier sister, she’d looked furious and shrieked “JAR!”

When he had drunk her milk straight from the carton again, she’d pointed angrily at the jar.

When Klaus had told her she wasn’t naked enough to sit next to him in the lounge, she looked at him irritated. “Jar, Klaus. Jar!”

 

xxx

 

“I hope you know, I’m not actually going to pay up, Caroline,” Klaus said, late on Friday afternoon after Caroline had screeched “JAR!” at him for sketching very realistic penises on the front of one of her notebooks.

“Well, look forward to _not_ scoring tonight,” Caroline huffed.

 

xxx

 

It was nearing 8pm when Caroline re-emerged from her bedroom. Klaus and Marcel were lounging on the couch, having pre-drinks before going on the prowl at their favourite club.

The moment Caroline stepped into the lounge Klaus’ eyes almost popped out of his head.

She was dressed in a tight, black, low cut dress with a pair of red high heels that positively screamed ‘fuck me’. The swells of her breasts were so enticing, the sight making his breath ever so slightly ragged. Her long, _long_ , sexy legs looked smooth and toned and Klaus could only imagine – especially after watching her do yoga the other morning – all the flexible positions he could morph them into.  

“Hey boys,” Caroline said seductively, chewing on her lip, all the while making eye contact with Klaus, making sure he knew exactly what she was planning.

“Well, well, well, you must be Caroline,” Marcel said, getting to his feet and kissing her hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

Caroline giggled flirtatiously. She wasn’t actually charmed by Marcel, but anything to irritate Klaus. And, if the look of murder on his face was anything to go by, she was certainly succeeding.

xxx

**Saturday**

It had just clicked over midnight, and Klaus sighed with relief.

Caroline hadn’t shown up to the club.

Klaus had at least four girls surrounding him, all simpering and giggling. Everything he said, even if it wasn’t remotely funny, they would laugh. Every time he spoke, one of them would comment on his accent. Most of them wouldn’t be winning any Nobel prizes, but any of them would suit what he had in mind for them.

“How about we dance?” The black haired girl asked.

More than willing to get to foreplay over with on the dance floor, Klaus agreed.

He wasn’t sure yet which would be the lucky girl he decided to take home. The black haired one was the most confident, which was a trait Klaus enjoyed. The brunette was the nicest of them, and actually managed to have a decent conversation with him. The one in the neon blue dress had the most impressive rack of the four girls. And the last one… wasn’t really a contender he supposed, even if she was very sweet.

The four of them started dancing. Klaus put his hands on the hips of the black haired one, having decided she was the one he was going to bed. Her arse ground into cock, causing a delicious friction. Her head was thrown back and her face nuzzling into his neck.

Klaus flipped her around, her arms coming to attach themselves around his neck, his hands roaming up and down over her back and bum. She groaned at the movement, and Klaus went in for the kill.

He was just about to clamp his mouth on hers when –

“Oh my gosh! Klaus!”

The girl stopped moving and looked over at the blonde who had just broken the moment. She was so unbelievably beautiful, the black haired girl felt her heart sink, she’d have no chance now.

“Do I know you?” Klaus gritted out, knowing perfectly well what Caroline was about to do.

“Of course! It’s Caroline! Remember?” Caroline simpered. “I guess it would be hard to recognise me with clothes on though. I was one of the nude models for the painting you did earlier in the week?” Caroline pressed. 

Klaus gritted his teeth. Caroline was winning. She was actually winning. The black haired girl was, with every passing comment from Caroline slowly sidling away from them.

“I’ll just see you around Klaus,” she said, before walking off back to her friends.

Caroline smiled sweetly.

“How about we dance!” she sang.

Caroline turned around and her hips began to sway to the beat of the music. Now it was Caroline’s arse grinding on his cock, and Klaus was not ready for the onslaught of lust that ripped through his body at the connection.

He didn’t know what to do. Did he play along? Did she want that? Did she want him? She was dancing so fervently, and she looked so fucking sexy swaying in front of him, what could he do?

Deciding he may as well focus his efforts on bedding her that evening instead, Klaus put his rough hands on her hips and got lost in the feeling of their feverish dancing.

This had to be the closest thing to bliss that he’d ever felt, as Caroline was the definition of divine.

They remained dancing for another two whole hours; all the while Klaus was getting more and more turned on. Her scent, the feel of her skin rubbing his, the sight of her breasts bouncing as she danced.

As the crowds in the club began to thin, Klaus was almost at bursting point. He needed her. _Now._

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out onto the street so they could walk the block back to their house. The quicker they got home, the quicker he could be inside her. He walked in excited anticipation, imagining all the different things he’d do to devour her body.

Yes, they were housemates, but he was going to fuck Caroline until the sun rose, and it was going to teach her a lesson about messing with him.

As they got back to the house Klaus fumbled with unlocking the door, before pressing Caroline up against it.

To kiss her lips would be pure heaven.

They were both breathing heavily from their walk, and their dance marathon. Klaus felt his arousal press unbearably against the inside of his jeans, and Caroline felt it against her leg.

They were staring at each other. Caroline saw Klaus’ eyes filled with an intense lust, and it almost undid the self-control of what she was about to do.

Klaus lowered his mouth to hers, about to start the most passionate and feverish kiss of his life, when he heard a tinkering laugh.

“You didn’t seriously think I’d let you fuck me, did you, Klaus?”

Through the haze of lust, and need Caroline’s words hardly penetrated.

“Well, looks like you won’t be getting any tonight then. I guess I win.”

With that, Caroline opened the door she was still pressed against, and stepped inside before grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen and retreating into her room. 

All Klaus could do was gape after her. 

What the hell had just happened?

 

xxx

 

Caroline didn’t sleep at all.

She had gone to that club with the soul purpose of messing with Klaus.

But she hadn’t bargained on the complete ecstasy she would feel while dancing with him. It just felt so right. They seemed to fit together, like two halves of a whole.

She groaned. Trust her to play a prank on her housemate, only to end up desperately wanting to bang his brains out.

It was because it had been such a long time, she reasoned. Anyone who had been sexless for months would feel the same.

 

xxx

 

Klaus couldn’t believe what had happened.

How on earth had she managed to resist him? Never had anyone ever said no to Klaus Mikaelson before. How did it even work!

Klaus flopped on his bed, rock hard, and stared at the ceiling, willing the thoughts of Caroline and her glorious body pressed all over him to vacate his mind.

Klaus’ hand wandered down to rub himself through his jeans, in an effort to appease some of the Caroline-induced tension.

Klaus knew he would not be able to rest until he’d found his own release. He couldn’t believe that, after so many years of finding random woman to fuck away his desires, he’d been reduced to wanking on his bed by his _housemate._

 

xxx

 

When Klaus left his room at one that afternoon, he found a fully awake, fully in control Caroline flitting around the kitchen baking cookies.

“Hey Klaus,” she said brightly as he walked in. “There’s coffee on the stove.”

After taking care of himself earlier that morning Klaus felt a little bit more in control of his libido, but as Caroline gently moved past him to the fridge, and her breasts brushed his side, Klaus felt lust course through him immediately.

Almost as if she sensed it, Caroline said, “I hope you’ve learnt your lesson about the jar, Klaus. If you continue to not pay, I will continue to cock-block you. And as fun as last night was, I have better things be doing. And more adequate men I could be doing.”

“I assure you, sweetheart, if you’d let me show you. I would be the most adequate man you would ever find.”

“Ew, Klaus, jar. And be that as it may, you’re just my housemate. And while you’re hot and everything, I really don’t need your drama. So, can we just stop with the pranks, and the stunts to make me uncomfortable, because we learnt last night that I can make you just as uncomfortable.”

Klaus said nothing, instead her walked over to the jar, and placed a twenty in there.

“The jar applies to you too, love,” he said, looking back over. “But for you when you’re annoying.”

“Fair enough.”

The two stood for a moment, their eyes locked, and understanding passing between them.

They both seemed to sense that the other wouldn’t back down, so it was better to call it quits, rather than the mutually assured destruction, which was bound to happen should they keep on butting heads.

“I don’t think you’re going to be such a bad housemate after all,” Klaus said, giving Caroline a small smile.

“Thanks.” 


End file.
